Daddy's Little Girl
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Lonnie Jamieson's 16 year old daughter, Laurais having some problems. Can he and the others get to her before it's too late? Warning: Deals with adult themes, but probably not graphicly or I will change the rating. Chapter Four added. Please R
1. Chapter One

Mississippi. Middle of September and still hot as hell in the shade.  
  
Sixteen year old Laura Jamieson lifted her thick wiast length black hair from her neck and fanned herself. One day, the Newton county school board was going to have to step into the the twenty-first century and buy Sparta High school some freaking air conditioners. It was only eleven o' clock and already her white cotton sundress was clinging to her like a second skin.  
  
She yawned and looked out the open window. She was mentally counting of the hours until school was over and she could get in her air conditioned Camaro, then after a short stop by the Police department to see her Daddy, she could go to thier air conditioned house.  
  
"Miss Jamieson!"  
  
She snapped her head around at the sound of her teacher's voice. Apparently, Mrs. Christenson had been trying to get her attention for some time, because the other students fell out laughing. "Yes, ma'am?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Can you tell me what the answer to number three is?" Mrs. Christenson asked.  
  
She looked down at the equations in her science book. This was science. Not math. Why were they studying this junk? She stunk at math. "No, ma'am," she answered, honestly.  
  
"Do you even want to give it a try?"  
  
"Not really." The classroom snickered.  
  
"Laura," the teacher sighed. "I think you need to go the office if you don't want to do the required work for my class."  
  
"Okay." She gathered up her books and walked out the door. She headed down the hall to the guidance counselor's office. Mrs. Christenson had only told her to go the office, she didn't say which office. She knocked on the frame of the open door.  
  
Althea Tibbs looked up and smiled, "Hello, Laura, come in. Shut the door behind you."  
  
She shut the door then took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Althea's desk. "Hey, Mrs. Althea."  
  
"What can I do for you, Laura? Are you having a problem?"  
  
"No ma'am, I'm not having any trouble." She loved Mrs. Althea.  
  
"Then you just stopped by for a visit in the middle of class?"  
  
"No ma'am, Mrs. Christenson sent me here," she replied.  
  
"Why did Mrs. Christenson send you to me if you weren't having a problem?" Althea was tired of being a babysitter for teachers that just didn't want to do thier job with difficult students.  
  
Laura shrugged, "She asked me a question and apparently she didn't like my answer. She told me to go the office, but she didn't say wich one, so I figured this one was as good as any other."  
  
"I see." Getting answers from this child was like pulling teeth, hard and painful. "What question did she ask you and what was her answer?"  
  
"She asked if I knew the answer to question three, and I didn't so I told her no ma'am. Then she asked if I wanted to give it a try and I didn't again, so again I said no ma'am. Then she told me I could come to the office if I didn't want to do the work, so I came here."  
  
Althea sighed. This child used to be so sweet and helpful when she first moved Sparta. The little 11 year old, hiding behind Lonnie Jamieson, occasionally peeping out at Althea and Virgil and the others at thier house that night, only to hide again quickly when someone spoke to her. She had been so painfully shy when Lonnie first got custody of her from her mother.  
  
Her parents, Lonnie Jamieson and Hallie Simpson, had divorced when she was three, and Hallie had been given full custody of the child, with little investigation in to her background because thier case just happen to fall with one of those, "children are best left with thier birthmother" judges. Hallie then proceeded to take Laura and move just far enough away that it wasn't feasible for her to see the Father she adored every weekend as ordered.  
  
It took seven years for Lonnie to prove that Hallie was abusing the little girl, and another year to get another custody hearing, but finally his little girl was back home in Sparta. The first few months she was back was a living nightmare for Lonnie. Laura was scared of everyone except him, and oddly enough, Chief Gillespie.  
  
She had nightmares, and hid in the closest anytime anyone came over to thier house, screamed liked bloody murder if anyone dared to touch her. Then as things improved, she went through a super helpful phase, scared that if she didn't please him, Lonnie would send her back to her mother in Collins, Mississippi. Now, althea guessed, she was going through a rebelious stage. Althea privately wondered if this sudden change in attitude had anything to with her mother recently being declared rehabilitated enough to have bi-monthly visits with the girl. Although Lonnie was smart enough not to send her back to Collins to see her mother, insisting instead that Hallie come to Sparta to see her, the visits were not court-supervised. So no one really knew what happened from the time Lonnie dropped her off at the Sparta motel on Friday evening until he picked up again on Sunday afternoon. Oh, people saw them running around town, shopping, going out to eat, going to the moives and stuff like that, no one knew what went on behind the closed door of room 3A, and Lord knows Laura never tell, no matter how good or bad they were.  
  
"Laura, How are the visits with your mother going?" She asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Does your mother ever have anyone else with her when she comes to visit you?"  
  
Laura nodded, "Yeah, once her friend Christy came, and slept the whole time, then every other time but once, her boyfriend has come with her."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"He's aight," she shrugged. "Hey, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was looking at the game rosster for the rest of football season and we play Seminary high school next week."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm mean game wise, they're a pretty good team, but we can take them, but it's good cause that's the school I went to when I lived down there. Seminary Attendance center. It goes from K-12. Maybe I'll see some old friends."  
  
"Maybe so," Althea smiled, even though Laura had changed the subject on her.  
  
Then the bell rang. Laura stood up and gathered her things. "I'd better go to class now," she smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs, Althea, it's History. I know the answersin that class, I'll behave this hour."  
  
"See that you do," Althea replied. "But come back when you need to. See you later, Sweetheart."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Althea watched her go, shaking her head. Lonnie Jamieson sure had himself a handful with that little five foot nothing, one hundred and nothing, black haired, green eyed firecracker. 


	2. Chapter Two

Laura parked her car in front of the Police Department, and ran inside.  
  
"Hey, Parker," she said to the man at the dispatcher's desk.  
  
"Hello, Laura," he replied. "You're Dad's out on patrol, but he should be back soon. Were you supposed to meet him here?"  
  
"No, sir, I just needed to see him for a minute." She leaned on the counter, hoping that Parker would get the hint and tell her she could come on back. She knew he would, eventually. Very rarely was she refused and then it was only becuase they were fixing to bring a prisoner in or out, or a state offical was there. Today, however, Parker was being slow. The Chief wasn't though.  
  
"Laura Leighanne," he called from his office. "Please quit leaning on my counter before you topple over on your pretty little head. Come on back, if that's what you're wanting. In fact, do come here. I need to have a word with you."  
  
She smiled at Parker as she walked back to Chief Gilespie and Virgil Tibb's office.  
  
"Well, now," Bill said when she appeared in the doorway. "There is a beautiful and properly dressed young lady. That's what young lady's wore in my day. Looks nice and dignified."  
  
She blushed and smiled at his unusual compliment. It was probably true. The dress really belonged to her grandmother, but she had found it, thought it was pretty and feminine, so she liberated it from the trunk in the attic and started wearing it..  
  
"Well, except for the purple fingernails," he continued. "Come in, have a seat." He pulled a chair up to his desk.  
  
"I like my purple fingernails," she laughed, sitting down in the offered chair. "Purple is dignified. It's the color of royalty. Hi, Mr. Tibbs."  
  
"Hi, Laura," he replied.  
  
"What word did you want to have with me?" she asked the Chief.  
  
"Several of them, actually. I heard you aren't doing very well in school lately."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing that badly, Chief. Daddy's just griping cause my grades aren't what they usually are."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause I just don't get math or science this year."  
  
"How are your other grades?"  
  
"Aces." It tickled her that the Chief was so concerned over her.  
  
"And the other two?"  
  
"'C' in science, 'D' in Algebra."  
  
"Hmm, you'd better bring those up before report cards," he advised.  
  
"Duh!" She hadn't meant to be disrespectful, but it just slipped out. Virgil couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
Bill didn't say anything about it, just smiled. "Now are you sure this recent lack of interest in 'getting' math or science has nothing to do with that boy that's been buzzing around you?" He gave her a knowing look.  
  
She blushed again. "How did you know about him?"  
  
"Ain't anything secret in this town, girl, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, no, if anything, he a reason to try harder, cause if I get an 'F' during the week Daddy makes me stay home and study on Saturday," she replied.  
  
"Good policy."  
  
"How did I know you were going to agree with him?" she questioned.  
  
"Because if more parents did things like that, then my jail wouldn't be full of drunk teenagers sleeping it off Sunday morning. But I want to know more about this boy. Who is he?"  
  
"Thomas Jay Sanders."  
  
"Thomas Jay? Don't think I know him. Is he from here?"  
  
"No, his family just moved here from Shreveport, Louisiana. His daddy is foreman over at the textile plant."  
  
"I see. What's he like?" He was used to having to ask question after question to get Laura talking.  
  
"He's nice, and he's really cute, and he's smart, and he's a senior." She twirled her hair around her fingers.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
She giggled, "Chief, that's a lot."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
  
  
Lonnie and Sweet came through the door about then.  
  
"Jamison, Laura's here," Parker reported, needlessly. "She's back there talking to the Chief."  
  
Lonnie had seen her car outside, and he could see her in the office.  
  
"Parker, there is only one bright yellow t-top Z-28 Camaro in Sparta. If it's outside, then I'm pretty sure Laura is in here."  
  
"Well, I was just telling you," Parker shrugged.  
  
"Oh, there's Daddy," Laura said, looking up. She hugged Bill quickly. Then with a, "Bye, Chief, bye, Mr. Tibbs," she started to leave.  
  
"Remember what I said about your grades," Bill called after her.  
  
She looked back at him and nodded before disappearing out the door.  
  
Virgil looked at him and with a mischievous smiled, said, "Duh!"  
  
"Hey, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around Lonnie's waist, hugging him.  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart," he replied, returning her hug. He brushed her hair back from her forehead. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She let go of him to pull a piece of paper from her bag. "I need you to sign this, and you'll be asleep when I leave for school tomorrow, and well, I could sign your name to it, but Chief Gillespie says that's illegal. So I thought I'd better come by and let you sign your name to it."  
  
"What is this?" He asked as he took the paper from her.  
  
"A permission slip, saying I have your permission to go to the game with Mr. Anderson. He's making everyone in Band get one signed," she answered. "Hi, Sweet."  
  
"Hey, Shortstuff," Sweet replied. "How you doing?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him, before turning her attention back to Lonnie. "Are you going to come tomorrow night?"  
  
"Probably." He knew he was off. He gave her the signed permission slip back. "What are you fixing to do?"  
  
"Go home. Do my homework, eat, and go to bed. When will you be home?"  
  
"Probably around one or two," He replied. "And I expect you to be asleep when I get there."  
  
"Yes, sir," she giggled. "I don't plan being awake, anyway. I got to go. I've got tons of homework to do."  
  
"Bye, Darling." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Bye, Daddy." She hugged once more, before waving at everyone else and leaving. 


	3. Chapter Three

Laura rubbed her arms and winced as she touched the upper part of her left arm. She pulled back her sleeve revealing four perfect fingerprints.  
  
"Wonderful," she muttered. Surely, Thomas Jay hadn't mean to grab her that hard. They hadn't even been fighting when it happened. But, regardless if he meant to do it or not, there they were and she was going to have to hide them until they faded. Long sleeves. As if it wasn't hot enough. She sighed. It couldn't be helped. If her daddy saw them, he would throw a fit, and probably blame her mother, and she didn't need the drama right now.  
  
She jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby," Thomas's voice replied. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hey. Homework."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
She laughed. "Thomas Jay, you saw me not five hours ago."  
  
"I know. I still miss you though," he said, softly. "Can I come see you?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, baby, my daddy's not here," she answered.  
  
"So? I mean, that's good, ain't it?"  
  
"No, not good. I'm not allowed to have company, especially company of the opposite sex over when he's not here, unless given permission beforehand."  
  
"But, if he's not there, then how's he gonna know?" Thomas persisted.  
  
"Trust me, he would find out," she replied. "Mrs. Kravitz, my way too nosey neighbor, would see you, then call the station and tell Parker who would not only tell daddy but everyone else around, too."  
  
"I just want to see you. Don't you want to see me?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I'm not going to let you come over tonight. I'd get in trouble and be grounded all weekend."  
  
"Okay, if you really don't want to see me," he replied.  
  
"Tom, it's not that," she tried to say.  
  
"I got to go, Laura. My mom's calling me. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, baby, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Love you. Bye." He hung up before she could even say good-bye to him.  
  
She sighed and hung up the phone. Sometimes Thomas Jay made her feel so bad.  
  
She didn't have time to think about it long before the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart, this is Dee, from the station. Your dad asked me to call and check on you."  
  
Laura smiled. "Hi, Ms. Dee. Tell him, I am fine, just like I was fine the last time he worked this shift, and the time before that, and the time before that, all the way back to the first time he let me stay here alone. Tell him not to worry about my safety because he is being highly neurotic and is in danger of developing an obsessive compulsive behavior."  
  
Dee was laughing on her end of the phone. She didn't know where Laura got half the stuff she said, or how she managed to say it with no humor in it while the person she was talking to was cracking up, but a phone call to Laura Jamison never yielded 'yes ma'am/no ma'am' answers. "Okay, honey, I'll tell him you're fine, but I'm not going to tell him to quit worrying about you. He's your daddy, he's supposed to worry about you."  
  
"But you will tell him he's being highly neurotic about my safety?"  
  
"Yes, I'll tell him you said he was being highly neurotic."  
  
"Good, then he'll believe you actually call me. Only I would say something like that." She giggled.  
  
"Goodnight, Laura." Dee smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." She hung up the phone.  
  
Dee walked over to the dispatcher's desk and picked up the microphone. "Jamison?"  
  
"Yeah?" Came his reply.  
  
"Laura says she's fine. She's also says you are being highly neurotic about her safety and are in danger of developing an obsessive compulsive behavior but the main thing is she's fine."  
  
"That sounds like something she'd say," Lonnie replied. "Thanks, Dee."  
  
"No problem." Dee was still tickled as she went back to her paperwork.  
  
  
  
When Lonnie got home, Laura was asleep. He crossed the room, to go over to the bed, and smiled to himself. Then he took her headphones and glasses off her and laid them on the bedside table, then put the book she was reading on the table as well.  
  
"Goodnight, Baby." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Night, Daddy," she mumbled, not really awake. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Laura Leighanne, even if I am highly neurotic about it." He turned out the light as he left the room. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Hello?" The ringing telephone pulled Laura from her sleep Saturday morning.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping, Matthew Skinner. What are you doing? Besides calling people up and asking them stupid questions?" Matthew was Bubba's nephew who used to live in Atlanta, Goergia, but got mixed up in drugs and alcohol, and nearly killed himself when he overdosed one night. Then he came to Mississippi to try get his life cleaned up and straight again. Now, he studies art at Ole Miss, and comes back to Sparta most weekend and holidays.  
  
"Sleeping? You do know that it's almost noon, right?"  
  
"No, I was sleeping. I wasn't watching the clock," she replied with a yawn. "Besides, it is not. It's only 11:30."  
  
"I said almost. It's too late to be sleeping anyway. Don't you have a job or something to go to?"  
  
"Nope. Do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a job, but I'm off."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where I am."  
  
"Idoit," she mumbled.  
  
"Sparta," he laughed. "Uncle Bubba's house."  
  
"Why aren't you in Oxford?"  
  
"Semester break. I'm off until the first of October."  
  
"Long break. Are you sure ain't been expelled?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I haven't been exspelled," he replied sarcastically. "I'm on the Dean's list. Pretty good for a crackhead, huh?"  
  
"Well, I guess you do still have a few brain cells left, floating around in that big old head of yours. But, Crackhead, you have to do good. If you screw up again, your Uncle will kick yo' butt back to Georgia."  
  
"Tell me about it. So, what are you doing today? Other than sleeping half of it away?"  
  
"Bite me, Georgia-boy," she snapped.  
  
"I'll pass, darling, but offer again later," he laughed. "Come on, Hickhoney, get up. Let's go get some lunch."  
  
"Why ya' asking a hick?" She shot back.  
  
"Becuase you are just about the only person under thirty I know in this backwoods, bumpkin town."  
  
"Boy, if you don't quit being so insulting, I'm going to hang up on you."  
  
"Better not," he warned. "I'm not one of your stupid little boyfriends. I won't call you back. I don't play that game. Now, are you going to get your lazy rear-end in gear? Or am I going to have to come over there and drag you out of that bed?"  
  
"Keep on being mean, Skinner, and I will hang up on you," she warned this time.  
  
"No, you won't," he argued.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"No, you won't, or you'd have done so, already."  
  
She hung up, then counted, "5,4,3,2,1." On one the phone rang again.  
  
"Okay, so you will," he said, as soon as she answered.  
  
"Thought you wouldn't call back."  
  
"I lied. Come on, girl. Get up. Lunch. My treat."  
  
"You ain't going to let up until I go, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," she sighed. "Where do you want to meet up at?"  
  
"Magnolia cafe, in thirty minutes, okay?"  
  
"All right." She hung up. She thought about going back to sleep, but standing anyone up, even Matt, was too mean. She got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she pulled up in front of the cafe. Matthew was leaning against his truck, waiting on her.  
  
"What took you so long?" he playfully demanded.  
  
"Watch it, Georgia-boy," she replied. She took the cigarette from his hand, dropped it, then stepped on it. "And put that out."  
  
"Litterbug."  
  
"Dopehead. Let's eat. I ain't got all day to mess with you. I got other things to do."  
  
"What do you have to do that's so important?" he asked, after they had went inside and found a table.  
  
"A date. Tonight."  
  
"With that Thomas Kay boy?"  
  
"Thomas Jay, you moron." She wondered just what pleasure he got out of annoying her, and why she put up with it.  
  
"Jay, Kay, whatever," he shrugged. The waitress came over and they ordered thier food.  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Laura turned serious.  
  
"That is a question." he smirked. "But, since our whole relationship is based on one continuos series of questions and answers, I don't see where one more would hurt."  
  
"Why do you come here so often?"  
  
"You mean, why don't I ever go home to Atlanta? There's nothing for me in Altalnta, anymore. It's just a place I used to live."  
  
"No, I mean, why don't you ever stay on campus at Ole Miss? I mean, there's probably ballgames, and parties, and things a lot more interesting than hanging out here, with no one to really talk to but a sixteen-year-old high school kid."  
  
"First of all," he replied. "I like talking to you. You are one the few girls I have met around here who can hold an intellegent conversation, even when you don't know what in world you are talking about. Second, it's way too easy to get drugs or alcohol at those games and parties than I care to think about. It's too tempting to slip and I've worked too hard to clean myself up to go and screw up now. So, the best way to beat the temptation is to remove my self from the situation where I'll be tempted. This is the only place I have to go."  
  
"That's cool." She put her feet up on the bench next to him. He started to pushe them down, then stopped examining her right ankle.  
  
"YOU have a tattoo?" He asked, incredously.  
  
"Yeah. A rose."  
  
"I can see that. Does your daddy know have a tattoo?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you're still alive?"  
  
"Yep. I got it when I was ten. I wasn't living with him then, and by the time I was, I already had it. He doesn't like it, but can he say?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't believe they let a ten-year-old get a tattooo."  
  
"Believe what you want, but it's the truth. You know when most kids say they want a tattoo, thier parents say over thier dead bodies, and the kids silently plot to get one when they're older. Well, my mother said cool, let's go see my friend who does tattoos. Now I'm older and I wish I didn't have it. But, I'd rather keep it than go through the surgery to remove it." She smiled. "Besides, it's so small, I can cover it up."  
  
He traced the rose with his fingers, as if remembering it.  
  
  
  
"Hey, man, ain't that your girlfriend?" Micheal Carter said, pointing at a window in the Magnolia Cafe.  
  
When Thomas Jay turned to look, what he saw was Laura, sitting with some guy he'd never seen before, and the guy was rubbing her ankle. His hands clenched with rage, and he swore under his breath. He started towards the cafe.  
  
"Where are you going?" Micheal called after him.  
  
"To meet her new friend," was his answer.  
  
Laura was laughing at Matthew's tale of a not supposed to be, but was, nude model in one of his art classes when Thomas Jay walked in. She didn't even see him until he was standing right beside her.  
  
"Hello, Laura."  
  
She looked up, her smile fading for just a moment before reappearing even brighter. "Hey, Thomas Jay." She stood up and hugged him, then turned to Matthew. "Matthew this is Thomas Jay Sanders. Thomas Jay, this is my friend, Matthew Skinner."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Matthew held out his hand.  
  
"Likewise," Thomas Jay replied, shaking his hand. "Laura, can we talk? Outside?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Matthew." She let him lead her outside. "What is it, baby? What's up?"  
  
"What are you doing?" There was anger in his usually sweet voice.  
  
"Having lunch with a very dear friend." She took a step back, trying to distance herself from him, but he followed.  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"Yeah. Matt is just a friend."  
  
"God, are you that niave? He is more than just a friend, or at least he wants to be," Thomas Jay practically yelled. "Just a friend wouldn't have been rubbing your leg like he was."  
  
She gave him a confused look, then remembered. "Oh! Baby, he was just looking at my tattoo." She took another step and realized that she had backed herself into the wall. That wasn't good. "Back up, Thomas Jay. I don't like this. You're scaring me."  
  
His ecpression softened, but he didn't back away. Instead, he hugged her to him. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to. You know I don't mean it when I do things like that, don't you?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
She nodded against his chest. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I love you, baby. Don't be upset, okay? Please?"  
  
"Okay," she replied, dispirited.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
She nodded, but couldn't quite look him in the eye.  
  
"Good. Go finish your lunch." He kissed her. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just before he let her go, he whispered, "Appartenete a me."  
  
She knew it was italian. He had told her his father's mother had been from Italy and had taught him the language when he was young, but she didn't know what it meant.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," he said before walking back to his friends across the street. She had to compose herself again before she went back in the cafe.  
  
When she came back in, Matthew was watching her with concern.  
  
"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" he asked.  
  
"Like what? He didn't talk to me any strange way."  
  
"I could see him. He backed you into a corner," Matthew replied. "I've never known you to be afraid of anything, but it seemed like you were afraid of him. Why go out with someone you're afriad of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. That's ridiculous," she snapped. "And I'm going out with him becuase he loves me."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"He loves me."  
  
"That wasn't the question, Laura."  
  
"Well, that's your answer, take it or leave it. Let's just eat this before it gets cold." She looked down at her plate, but found that she wasn't so hungry anymore. She more played with her food than ate it.  
  
"You're going to be here until October?" She asked, as they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, we'll have to do something." She opened her car door. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Laura." He kissed her cheek, then shut the car door, after she had sat down in the seat.  
  
"Bye, Matthew." She smiled, then drove away.  
  
Was Thomas right? Did Matthew want to be more than her friend? Nah. He was nineteen, and in college, and georgeous. Why would he be intersted in a skinny little high school kid in a backwoods country town that he would probably never think about again, once he was trough with school? 


End file.
